


Friends

by Mykayla



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Cum Inside, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wing Kink, belly bulge, c!Philza - Freeform, i didn't proof read this, read if you got daddy issues lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla/pseuds/Mykayla
Summary: c!Philza feels bad about the way he feels about his younger best friend.
Relationships: Philza/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Friends

Philza wished he knew how you became such an important part of his life. It seemed just like you were always there.

You showed up after all of his kids left him. Either dying or moving on and not reaching out. You always seemed to be in whatever part of the nether he was, or whatever cave he was in. Always looking for the same resource as him. He found out you were the same age as his oldest, Techno. You lived in a home outside of l’manberg and were probably one of the most friendliest people he had met.

It slowly just became you showing up at his door, ready to tag along on whatever he planned on doing, or asking him to accompany you on your adventure. The two of you were going on your way, talking about life, people, l’manberg, anything that came to mind.

Then there were days when neither of you had anything planned. Then you would just read books together, cooking together. You were both content with spending all of your time together.

You two were simply friends, but sometimes Phil wondered what you thought friends did. You would constantly bump into his shoulder while walking. You would pull him into hugs when he opened the door and when you left for home. Some reading nights, you would curl up next to him and read over his shoulder instead of your own book on the other couch.

One night, on a particularly boring day where you two stayed inside, you decided to play some music on the jukebox. You turned something on, dancing your way around his living space. You then grabbed his hands and pulled him up on his feet. You kept holding his hands, pulling them with you, forcing him to dance with you as he stood unamused. Eventually he gave in and danced with you before collapsing on the coach after the song finished, whining about something about old guy lungs and he needed to rest. You laughed, collapsing next to him.

After that, Phil thinks you lost all boundaries. You would hold his hand as you walked through the forest. Always by his side, always cuddled up against him. He wished he could tell you to stop but he would be lying if he didn’t like it. He just felt so guilty about the way he felt about you.

You were so pretty, so beautiful, but so young. He wanted so much more but chose to stay with what you gave him. He didn’t want to lose your friendship, it was all he had.

One thing Phil was scared to admit was what happened when you parted ways for the night. Usually when you were tired and ready to crash, giving him a hug goodbye and promising to meet up with him tomorrow. He would return straight to his cabin.

He knew it was wrong, and he always felt guilty doing it but it was getting more and more frequent. He would strip off his clothes and lay in his bed. His hands going straight to his half hard cock.

He would try his hardest to focus on the feeling, but his mind would always wander. He would imagine how you would look under him, begging for his cock, begging to cum.

He would pump harder, thrusting into his hand. Hoping that the faster he cums, the quicker he can forget about this and fall asleep. He would bite his forearm, hoping to catch any moans. If he would moan out your name, he knew it would cement it as legit.

So he would tighten his grip, rub a finger over his tip, go faster, until his hips were sputtering and he was spilling white strips of cum over his chest. He would lay there, feeling disgusted at what he did before cleaning himself up and falling asleep.

The next day, it was back to normal. Back to traveling the nether together, back to your adventures, your bickering, and your touches

The two of you exited the nether and you surprised him by inviting him back to your place. It’s still early, you admitted. Why part ways now.

Your back porch had a great view of the sunset. Watching the sun disappear over the horizon, the sky a fiery mix of orange, yellows, and red. This was one of your favorite activities after a long day, to sit on the wooden stairs next to Phil and talk about anything and everything.

But there was something eating at the inside of him. He felt so guilty.

“I only want to be completely honest with you, you know that right?” He asked, catching your attention and pulling away from your trance.

“Yeah, of course I do, Phil.” You said, slightly smiling at him. “The same goes for me, I tell you everything.”

The way you chuckled made his heart almost stop. He couldn’t stop looking at your face and the way the sun shined on your face. You looked so perfect, he had to just say it.

“Well, I have feelings for you,” He paused and chuckled to himself. “I know it’s wrong but you’re just so perfect and I can’t stop thinking about you.

Your head fell down, playing with your hands on your lap. Your face was burning. You hesitated for a second. “I-”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to respond.” He interrupted. God, he hated how he changed the tone. “I just wanted you to know.”

“No, Phil, it’s okay.” You lifted your head up to look straight in his eyes. “I have feelings for you too. I thought you didn't like me back because I was too young.”

You chuckled to yourself. Throwing your head back before continuing. “I thought you would always think of me as another kid, ya know.”

“So, it doesn’t bother you?” He asked. You hummed in confusion so he continued. “That I'm older than you, that I’m old enough to be your father?”

You shrugged. “If it didn’t bother me before, why should it bother me now?”

You had resumed looking at the sunset. Phil was stuck battling with his head on what his next move would be. He felt like he had lost his groove as he got older. He wished he was still the lady killer he used to be.

He chose to reach forward and tuck a lock of hair behind your ear, catching your attention. Your head turned towards him and you realized he had moved. His face was inches away from yours, you could feel his hot breath mix with yours. His eyes met with yours before they flicked down to your lips. Then his hand cupped the side of your face, pulling your lips together in a soft and passionate kiss. It was consummation of bottled up feelings on both ends.  
Phil moved, unbreaking the kiss, climbing on top of you, pushing you down so your back was against the deck. His hands were pulling your face towards his, trying to get as close as possible to you. His tongue entered your mouth, taking complete control, and you moaned into the kiss.  
He pulled away, panting, resting his forehead on yours. “God, I need you so bad sweetheart.” He said, quietly, at almost a whisper. “Please, let me fuck you baby.”

“Yes,” You cried. “Yes, please, Phil.” You cupped his cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. This one much rougher but it was exactly what you needed. You ground you hips up into his and swallowed his groan into the kiss. 

“Do you want me to take you here, baby?” He asked. His hands going down to grab your hips. “Do you want me to fuck you here were anyone could see you, hmm?”

You whined, lifting your hips up to him. He chuckled at this, the way you were completely in his control. “What a dirty slut you are.”

He resumed the kiss, pulling down your jeans. His hand cupped your heat through your panties, his thumb already pressing on your sensitive clit. He mumbled, “You’re already so wet for me, princess.” 

His mouth moved to nibble at your neck as he pushed your panties to the side and inserted a finger inside of you. You gasped, your nails digging into his wings. He winced. “Easy, princess.”

His finger moved quickly, exploring your heat and collecting your wetness. You were writhing around, begging for more, squeezing around the single finger inside. He removed it quickly and pushed himself up.

“I need you out of these clothes.” He commented before pulling your shirt over your head, your bra and panties following quickly after. You reached for his shirt, wanting him to do the same. He quickly complied, pulling it over his head and unbuckling his pants. He was left in his underwear before returning to kissing you. He wanted to kiss you forever.

He inserted two fingers this time inside of you, pumping them in and out quickly. They were curving and feeling your walls. He sissored them inside, trying to stretch you out. He broke the kiss and moved to suck and nibble at your nipple. He inserted another finger inside of you, quickening his pace. His thumb found it’s spot on your clit again, pressing down in harsh circles. Your hands were holding onto his shoulders for some sort of grounding. Your muscles were clenching, your hips rising from the wood and your stomach burning. His mouth was hot as it sucked and he pulled at your nipples with his teeth. 

“Please, please,” You begged, the words falling out of your mouth high pitched and rushed. “I’m so close, please, can I cum?”  
He didn’t respond, continuing his harsh pace. You were clenching incredibly tight around his fingers. He used his unoccupied hand to push your thighs further apart. 

“Please,” You gasped out, panting. “Please, Daddy, can i cum?”

He disconnected from your nipple, moving back up so he could watch your face as you unraveled. “Do it, baby, cum for me.”

You wished it took more than that but a few more thrusts of his fingers has your eyes rolling back in your head. Your mouth gaped open, letting out a mix of “fuck’, “yes” and “daddy.” Your thighs shook as he held your legs open, continuing to work you through your orgasm. 

You panted as you caught your breath, your heart racing. He didn’t remove his fingers from inside of you, choosing to slow down his pace instead. “You truly look beautiful when you orgasm.”

You smirked a bit at his comment, resting your head back on the deck. “Do you think you can take me now?” He asked, receiving a nod in response. “Come on, baby, beg for it. Beg for daddy to fuck you.”

“Please,” You whined. “Please, I need your cock so bad, daddy. I’ve been so good, I want you inside of me.” He continued staring down at you, putting a bit more pressure on your sensitive clit so you continued. “I’m so ready for you, daddy, I want you to fuck me so bad.”

He chuckled, pulling back to remove his boxers. He pumped his cock a few times, looking down at you. Precum leaked from the tip. He was massive and you instinctively gulped at his size. But you needed him inside you way more than you were worried about it hurting. 

He moved your legs until they were bent towards you, your knees by your tits. He put one hand beside your head, supporting his weight as he lined himself up with your entrance. His wings hung around the two of you, surrounding your frame. You felt his tip at your entrance. Phil’s head was watching his cock at your hole, and chuckled to himself. “God, I’m going to fucking destroy you.”

He started to push in and your mouth gaped open, but no sound came out. Your legs instinctively moved and you squirmed but he pushed them back. He groaned out. “You’re so tight around me baby, come on, you can do it.”

He leaned down to kiss you, hoping to distract from the burn. He was barely half way in anyway. One of his hands moved to cup your cheek, continuing the passionate kiss and his hips continued their slow push forward. He trailed his hand down from your cheek trailing it to kneed at your breast. “That’s it, baby.”

You whined out, it felt like he was rearranging your insides. The older man was so much larger than you, it felt like he would never be fully inside you. Phil started to play with your clit, hoping to get you to loosen up a bit. Just like that, you felt his hips touch yours. He smirked down at you, rubbing his hands down your sides.

“You’re so perfect, baby.” He cooed. “Look how well you took daddy’s cock. You tell me when I can move, alright?”

You hummed in response. Your eyes were closed, head thrown back, as the painful burn slowly became a pleasureful fullness. He continued to rub his hands up and down your sides, watching you for a response.

“Please, daddy, move.” You begged. “Please, I'm ready.” 

He slowly moved his hips back before thrusting back inside. Your back arched, your mouth letting out a loud moan. He watched as your face contorted, slowly picking up pace, careful not to hurt you. 

His fingers started to pull at your nipples again as his thrusts got rougher. Your pussy was clenching so nicely around him, and the little noises he released were heavenly.

You were too sensitive from your last orgasm. His cock hitting all the correct places inside you. He seemed to know your body perfectly. Your stomach was starting to clench again, approaching another orgasm. “Daddy, i’m so close. Can I cum?” You whined out.

“If you cum right now,” he growled in your ear. “You gotta give me one more tonight, Princess.”

You whined at this, wanting to fight back, but the way he pistoned into your pussy felt so good. Your whole body felt tingly. Your hands reached for something to hold, which happened to be his wings still around you. You moaned loudly as you came for the second time that night.

Phil groaned at the way your hands held and rubbed his sensitive wings. He refused to slow his pace through your orgasm. Your noises got louder after your second one.

“Do you see that, baby?” He asked.

“Wh-what?” You managed out, too engrossed in the overstimulation you were receiving.

His hands moved back to gripping your hips, looking at the bulge in your stomach. Appearing and disappearing in perfect time with his thrusts. “Look at how deep my cock is in you, sweetheart. You take my cock so well.”

He moved one of your hands from his wings to press onto the bulge his cock was making. He pushed his hand down on top of yours. The pressure felt amazing, you couldn’t help the loud moan you released afterwards.

His rough, relentless thrusts never stopped. He stood up a bit straighter to watch his cock disappear inside your pussy, groaning at the sight. “You were made for my cock, baby, only mine.”

Your hands moved back to feel his wings, rubbing your hands on them and raking your nails down. His eyes closed as he threw his head back, letting out a moan. His hips stuttered.

He started to rub at your clit as he continued thrusting inside of you, determined to make you cum one more time.

“You gonna let daddy come inside of you, princess?” He groaned out, his teeth clenching. “You gonna let daddy fill you up with his cum?”

You nodded frantically. “Yes, please, fill me up.” You begged. ‘I want your cum so bad, daddy.”

Your muscles were clenching again. You were feeling tingly all over. You wanted to come with him so badly this time. Your pussy was clenching just right around his cock. It was so warm around him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Come on, baby.” He groaned out. “Cum with Daddy, please.”

His thrusts were getting more frantic as he chased his release. His cock hit a sweet spot inside you causing you to moan out. He hit it again and you released. This orgasm traveling through your whole body, leaving you tingly. Your fingers dug into his wings as you climaxed. Your pussy clenching around him in a death grip.

He choked out almost words as he came. His hips pumping a few more times before thrusting in, filling your walls with his cum. His head was thrown back and his wings expanded to their full size as he orgasmed. It was a heavenly sight.

He collapsed on top of you, careful not to crush you. Both of you catching your breaths. A layer of sweat covered both of your bodies.

He chuckled to himself, kissing the corner of your mouth, before sitting up to pull his cock out. His cum spilled out of your hole in a sight he wished to remember forever. He rubbed his thumbs on your thighs as he watched the sight. “God, you’re so perfect.”

You hummed in response. Your forearm covering your eyes, laying completely exposed on your back porch, truly fucked out.  
“Come on, baby, I got you.” He said, getting his hands under your lower back and shoulder, picking you up and moving you into the house.

He moved you into the bathroom, filling up the bathtub and checking the temperature before lowering you in. He crouched outside of the tub, washing your hair. He rubbed your shoulders in a comforting manner, and washed your body for you. He whispered sweet nothings to you, reminding you how perfect you did for him. You could simply nod at him.

He removed you from the bath, drying you off. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go to bed.”

You nodded, following him into the bedroom, able to walk now. You changed into pajamas before climbing into your bed. You noticed Phil has changed into a pair of pajama pants before climbing in next to you. You both were turned towards each other, taking the other in.  
“I love you so much.” He muttered before leaning forward to lay a gentle kiss on your lips. You smiled as he released the kiss.

“I love you too.” You replied. He smirked, leaning over to turn the lamp off. You cuddled up against his chest before falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
